All My Friends Have Off Switches
}} All My Friends Have Off Switches is a side quest in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. After completing the quest, the player will be awarded with the Making Friends achievement/trophy. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After receiving the personality holodisk for the Sink Central Intelligence Unit from Dr. Klein in the Think Tank, the Courier should proceed to The Sink, activate the Central Circular Structure, and then install the Central Intelligence Unit's personality holotape. The quest Influencing People, in which the Courier must track down the extra functions for each utility, may then be initiated to activate the other Sink utilities. If so desired, the other personality modules can be shut down from the Sink Central Intelligence Unit at a later time, but the first step is to track them down. The Courier may then locate modules for the Sink's other utilities to reactivate them. The holotapes may be found in any order, while optionally doing other quests in the Big MT, but the quest's objectives to find them are listed in the following order: # The holotape for the actual Sink is located in the magnetohydraulics complex inside the smallest building, on a desk against the back wall with a ruined terminal. Roboscorpions will spawn outside the complex after the holotape is retrieved. # The Auto-Doc's module can be found in the Y-17 medical facility, on a desk on the upper level. # The module for the biological research station is located along a fallen girder in the center of the X-22 botanical garden. # Light Switch 01's module can be found in the X-2 transmitter antenna array, leaning against a coffee maker on the ground floor. # Light Switch 02's module can be found on a storeroom shelf just inside the Big MT north tunnel. # The module for the Jukebox named "Blind Diode Jefferson" is found on a desk in the left second floor room of House #108 in Higgs Village. While there, investigate the jukebox that is face down on the floor for another useful part. # The Toaster's module is located in a toaster shrine to the right of the entrance inside the Cuckoo's Nest. # Muggy's module is located in the back of a truck, in front of the entrance of the Securitron de-construction plant. # The module for the Book Chute is found on the desk in the second floor office of the village's House #101. Quest stages Notes * Finding all of the modules for The Sink will affect the ''Old World Blues'' endings. * All of the automated personalities for The Sink have a white hexagon painted on the floor in front of them. Muggy is the only one who moves from his original position. You orient yourself on the hexagons and interact with the various NPCs. * There is no set order to discover or activate the personalities. They can be activated as soon as their individual module is found. * Once installed, many of the automated personalities will speak at random. For instance, the Auto Doc sometimes talks in his "sleep". * Remember there is "The Sink" -- the area in which all the appliances are located, and there is also the sink, which is an actual appliance in need of a personality module. It is in the room with the Biological research station. Bugs * Sometimes, after collecting the holotape in the X-22 Botanical Garden, the quest marker will remain on the Y-17 Medical Facility. It will only disappear upon completion of the quest. * It is possible that after recovering all of the modules, the game does not recognize all of them, and the quest will not progress. To fix this bug in the console, type }} or install them only when the quest tells you to install them. * Sometimes if you collect upgrades early in the quest it will be stuck pointing to that part of quest where you've already taken it even though you picked it up already. * Installing the Sink's main holotapes before the quest part install the holotapes at Sink with will be stuck there. * When in possession of any of the holotapes the game may crash on fast travel. Gallery X-17 Auto-Doc tape.jpg |The Sink Auto-Doc's module in the Y-17 medical facility Sink_Project_module_mag_complex.jpg|The Sink's module in the magnetohydraulics complex Biological research station tape X-22.jpg|The biological research station's module in the X-22 botanical garden Light_Switch02_tape_north_tunnel.jpg|The Light Switch 02's module in the Big MT north tunnel Light Switch01 tape X-2 transmitter.jpg|The Light Switch 01's module in the X-2 transmitter antenna array Project Jukebox Higgs V 108.jpg|Blind Diode Jefferson's module in Higgs Village house #108 Book_Chute_module_Higgs_Village_101.jpg|Book Chute's module in house #101 Sink Project Toaster Cuckoo Nest.jpg|Toaster's module in The Cuckoo's Nest Sink Project Muggy deconstruction plant.jpg|Muggy's module in a truck in front of the Securitron de-construction plant Category:Old World Blues quests ru:У всех моих друзей есть выключатели de:Alle meine Freunde haben Aus-Schalter uk:У всіх моїх друзів є вимикачі